For example, as disclosed in the specification of US 2005/0205441 A, a portable recording medium such as a card type recording medium or a recording medium having an optical disc in a cartridge, is used for an information processing apparatus such as a game apparatus or a personal computer. A case for accommodating the recording medium has a large size compared to the recording medium in order to protect the recording medium. Many of the case has an area (hereinafter, referred to as a medium disposition area) to arrange the recording medium inside thereof and includes a hook portion to be arranged along an edge of the medium disposition area and engage with the recording medium. When the recording medium is detached from the case, users insert their fingertip between the recording medium and an inner surface of the case and then the engagement between the hook portion and the recording medium is released.